Día final
by Srita-Lunatica
Summary: La marca tenebrosa en el horizonte es augurio de muerte en el Valle de Godric. Los mortífagos esperan pacientes la orden de su Señor.
1. La marca tenebrosa

Dia tenebroso

**¡Hola! Les presento un intento de fic que llevó hace mucho tiempo hecho, pero que tenía descuidado y no me había tomado el tiempo de perfeccionar. Esto consiste en mi versión del último día de la batalla entre el bien y el mal en el mundo mágico. Este capítulo lo planteo más bien como una introducción, sin mucho contenido ni personajes de gran importancia. Actualizaré cada semana debido a que los capítulos (que por cierto son muy cortos) están ya a medio terminar. **

**·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.**

**Capitulo 1- La marca tenebrosa**

Era una lluviosa y grisácea mañana de un día de Julio. El cielo, en lugar de su usual tonalidad azulada a esas horas de la mañana, tenía una tonalidad oscura y el ambiente estaba húmedo debido al chaparrón que había caído en toda la zona. Pareciera que la naturaleza supiera lo que estaba apunto de acontecer y llorará de solo pensar en el destino que le esperaba a todos.

Dentro de una gran casa amarilla con vistas verdes y un jardín de violetas digno de apreciarse, dos niños y una mujer se encontraban nerviosos: ellos también sabían lo que estaba apunto de acontecer. En la sala, decorada toda con retratos hablantes y uno que otro paisaje, una mujer de unos 30 años aproximadamente caminaba con las manos tapándole la boca de un lado para otra. La mujer tenía poca estatura, un cabello negro largo y ondulado, recogido en una cola, unos ojos grandes y oscuros y su piel era de tonalidad morena. Su nombre era Diomira Calvino. Miraba nerviosamente a la esquina en la que se encontraba su hijo mayor Italo sentado sobre el sofá de terciopelo naranja y después a la ventana.

--"No puedo permitirme poner más nerviosos a mis pobres hijos"-, pensaba en silencio Diomira mientras caminaba de un lado a otro. –"Pero no puedo tomar asiento, no puedo regresar a mis labores, no puedo hacer nada sabiendo que el final esta muy cerca de nosotros, muy cerca de mis hijos"-, seguía pensando mientras dirigía una mirada a Italo, un joven de 15 años, de cabello castaño claro y tez pálida.

--"No puedo dejar que algo le pase a mi madre y mi hermana menor, mi padre me ha dejado aquí para protegerlos"-, pensaba también en silencio Italo en el sofá de terciopelo naranja, intentando no acobardarse y concentrar todo ese valor que le había convertido en un Gryffindor. –"El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado deberá matarme a mí antes que tocar a mi familia"-, pensaba valientemente, aunque sentía unos tremendos escalofríos tan solo con pensar en quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

Ambos tenían miedo, estaban nerviosos, querían gritar, querían llorar, pero sabían que de nada servia llorar ahora. Lo sabían bien desde que vieron esa marca en el cielo, esa terrible marca que todos reconocían, que todos temían.

--"Si tan sólo Daniel estuviera con nosotros..."-, pensaba Diomira dentro de sí, recordando como su esposo había partido de la casa desde muy temprano, al ministerio, a trabajar. Él era auror, y Diomira estaba totalmente consiente que en estos momentos él corría tanto, o incluso más peligro que ella y sus hijos.

–-Mami, tengo mucho miedo, quiero ver a papá, quiero que se quite esa mancha del cielo-, dijo entre sollozos Aurora, una pequeña de 6 años, de cabello negro, largo y lacio, tez pálida y nariz chata.

--Hija tranquilízate, todo estará bien, tu padre estará bien, nada nos va a pasar, te amo hija, los amo hijos-, intentó consolarla su madre, una pequeña lágrima se deslizó sin autorización sobre sus mejillas. De inmediato se la secó con sus manos intentando que sus hijos no la vieran, cosa que para su suerte sucedió. Italo estaba tan concentrado como horrorizado, y miraba esa marca en forma de calavera que podía vislumbrarse claramente en el grisáceo cielo. Mientras tanto la pequeña Aurora lloraba tanto que apenas y dejaba de hacerlo para tomar un poco de aire. Ella no sabía realmente lo que estaba pasando, pero podía percibir que era algo muy malo, pues su madre siempre sonriente cargaba con un rostro tan abrumado que parecía ajeno.

Aunque ellos eran magos de sangre pura, sabían que tenían muchas razones por que temer. Su padre, Daniel, era auror, por lo que los mortífagos podrían buscar venganza con la familia. Además, ya no eran los sangre sucia los únicos que tenían que temer al que no-debe-ser-nombrado, pues, también habían sido bagre limpia los que habían metido a los mortífagos a Azkaban.

–-Daniel regresa por favor, te necesitamos-, murmuré Diomira.

Italo cursaba quinto en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts y el sabía bien que ahí estaría protegido. Pero por esas fechas tanto alumnos como profesorado se encontraban en vacaciones de verano, así que la idea de ir a Hogwarts era, además de ridícula, inútil.

Entonces un sonido grave logró que los tres se estremecieran, alguien tocaba a la puerta.

**·..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··..··.**

**Este ha sido el primer capítulo del fic, que como he dicho antes es tan solo una introducción. De serme posible actualizaré más pronto, pero eso también depende de los reviews, si veo que mi historia alguien la esta leyendo será para mi más presión para subir el siguiente, que prometo será más interesante.**

**Besos**

**Srita-Lunática**

**Miembra del C.O.D.T.R.S.D.D.M.**

**Miembra de la legión de lupinas (no se si esto exista, pero creo que lo he escuchado antes :P)**


	2. Mortifagos

**Un segundo capítulo ciertamente cortísimo. Lamento la interminable tardanza y espero alguien lo lea. Después de leer el sexto libro ha llegado a mi otra perspectiva del Día Final, y la compartiré con vosotros por medio de este sencillo, pero interesante fic. Mínimo espero así resulte para alguno. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Capitulo 2: Mortífagos**

Aquella marca verde brillante que se vislumbraba en el horizonte era augurio de muerte, todos lo sabían, todos lo temían, excepto ellos. Ellos, que a tantos inocentes habían matado o torturado hasta llegar a la locura, no, ellos no temían. Los que habían temido se encontraban muertos. En estos momentos no cabían entre ellos los cobardes o infieles al Señor Tenebroso.

Un grupo de aproximadamente veinticinco mortífagos se encontraba de pie en medio de una vacía calle, inmóviles. Cada uno de ellos vestía capas negras que les cubrían el cuerpo entero y los rostros. Entre ellos uno se distinguía solo por estar encabezando el grupo en la parte frontal, al parecer era su líder. Cualquier mago que los viera se daría cuenta de que aquel líder no era sencillamente eso, sino también el mago más temido de todos los tiempos y el más poderoso desde la muerte de Albus Dumbledore.

Llevaban ya un par de minutos ahí, desde que aparecieron de la nada. Pareciese que esperaban algo, pues estaban atentos a su alrededor. Sus rostros, se encontraban cubiertos además por mascaras de plata. Éstas se iluminaron ante una nueva aparición, muy cerca de donde ellos estaban. Sin embargo, nadie se movió, esperaban indicaciones de su Señor. Éste asintió con la cabeza e hizo un ademán para indicar que caminasen hacia el lugar donde pretendían la aparición.

Fue así como comenzaron a caminar, lenta y decididamente hacia la batalla final, detrás de su Lord. Las grisáceas nubes comenzaron a soltar su llanto estruendosamente, y los rayos de Zeus cayeron sobre el Valle de Godric. La marca tenebrosa adquiría un aire aún más tenebroso con tal firmamento. Ellos sabían quienes eran los que se acababan de aparecer segundos antes, e iban decididos a matar.

La lluvia continuaba cayendo cada vez más furiosa sobre sus hombros, y un rayo logró que la iluminación del Valle se perdiera. Alecto y Amycus Carrows intercambiaban miradas que se retaban entre sí. Los demás mortífagos tenían su mirada fija en el horizonte, en su destino. Para todos ellos era conocido el hecho de que esa era la batalla final, y que más de uno moriría en el intento de defender sus ideales racistas.

-No tengan piedad de nadie-, ordenó una voz grave, la voz de Lord Voldemort, cuando a lo lejos vislumbraron al grupo de hombres que acababan de hacer aparición. Ellos tenían ventaja, pues a simple vista el otro grupo no contenía más de veinte individuos. –Yo me encargo de Potter-, agregó el Señor Tenebroso, dejando a la vista sus ojos rojos y finos como los de una serpiente.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Dejen reviews por favor! Solo tienen que dar clic al botón GO en la parte izquierda inferior de esta página, se les agradecerá a montones!**

**Srita-Lunática**


End file.
